


By Your side

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Injured Daichi, M/M, discovering feeling, kagehina mentioned, not so platonic feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Suga always loved Daichi, but he was always scared their relation would change if he say anything. After Daichi volleyball accident , Suga just want to stay by Daichi side and make sure everything goes alright.But soon Daichi slowly discovered that he might see Suga as more than a friend.





	By Your side

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a side story of [ Bird of Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023926/chapters/37397171), I really felt bad after making Daichi going through this so I decide to write a nice little story just for him.

The apartment phone was ringing, he could hear it from where he was, but Koushi Sugawara was too busy with his studies to get up and answer it. He knew one of the two guys with whom he was sharing the apartment would answer since they both were probably sitting in the living room playing video game.

The phone stop ringing and he hear a voice talking, has he have guessed one of the guy have answered. He was hearing the voice, but he couldn’t tell what he was saying, that explain his surprise when he hear knocking and saw his door opening.

 

“What’s wrong?” he said to the black-haired young man who opened the door

"The phone… it's for you, something happened to Daichi”

“WHAT!!” exclaimed Suga

Suga surprised expression echoed in the living room, not long after the second roommate appear at his room door questioning the first one

“What do you something happened to Daichi?” asked the second roommate full of question mark in his golden eyes

“I don’t know Bokuto, it's Suga’s mom and she want to talk to him, she just said something happened to Daichi”

 

Suga was looking at his two roommates and got up his chair and took the phone from his roomate hand with a slightly shaking hand, worried about what his mother could tell him. He had talk to Daichi the day before and everything seems fine, except maybe when he talked about Ushijima. The former captain of Shiratorizawa seemed determined to push Daichi away from Oikawa for unknown reason. But besides that Daichi sounded okay when they talked.

 

“Hello mother” said the gray-haired young man

“Oh Koushi dear, Something happened to Sawamura-kun” began to say Koushi’s mother “He had an accident at the university, during the volleyball practice, I'm not totally sure what happened yet, but he is still in the hospital right now. Sawamura-san told me her son will call you when he will be discharged...I would really like to tell you more, but his mother said you don't have to worry too much”

 

“O...Okay,  thank you for calling” said Suga “I will wait for his call then”  

“Yes and don't worry too much sweetheart, he will be okay, I will call you back soon” said Mrs. Sugawara before hanging-up with her son.

“Okay mom”

 

Suga was looking at the receiver when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turn around to meet with two pair of worried eyes, a black pair and a golden pair. His roommates wanted to have information about what happened to Daichi who was also their friend.

 

“And? and?” quickly asked Bokuto

Suga sigh he didn’t really had news to tell them only what his mother told him.

“I only know Daichi had an accident during the volleyball practice, nothing more” slowly replied Suga

“He will call you?” asked his black-haired room-mate

“Yes Kuroo, Daichi will call me when he will get discharged from the hospital” answered Suga looking at the phone

“Don’t worry buddy, he will be okay and I think he will feel bad if he knew you worried that much about him” said Kuroo looking at his roommate.

“Kuroo’s right!!!” said Bokuto “you don't have to worry Daichi is a beast he can take any hit!!”

 

Suga knew Bokuto was trying to make him smile, he knew he shouldn't be worried that much about, but he couldn’t help it, he wanted to go see him and make sure by himself he was okay with his own eyes.

Suga always cared about Daichi more than he shown. Both of them had live a lot of thing together, from their first year at Karasuno to their last year. Their third year was probably the most memorable. The win against Shiratorizawa and their participation to the National. They dreamt about it when they join the volleyball team during the first year and when they finally made it, it was a moment they would never forget. A moment both were happy to share as friend.

Friend, Suga knew even if they both passed a lot of time together,  he knew Daichi never saw him as more than a friend, a really good friend. It’s something he realized when Daichi and the former captain of Karasuno volleyball girl team, Michimiya Yui, started dating not long after the National ended. Suga was happy to see his best friend happy, but it left a bitter taste knowing Daichi will never looked at him the same way Suga was looking at him. Despite his pain, Suga cheer on the young couple, wishing them happiness, keeping his feeling for himself. He couldn’t fight again Michimiya, she was a girl, he was a boy, there was nothing he could do except staying by Daichi side like he always did.  

That what Suga did, until he decide to enroll in an university in Tokyo, Daichi was disappointed to see if best friend leaving for the capital, but he didn’t stopped him, and wished him good luck. Tell him they could still call each other anytimes they wanted. It’s not like Suga was going to study a broad, he wasn’t leaving the country, he was just changing city, moving five away hours in car and three if they were taking the train.  If Daichi knew the reason why Suga had decide to enroll in a university in Tokyo, maybe thing would have be different, maybe he wouldn’t have called his best friend when him and Michimiya broke up.  

Suga will probably forever remember the reaction he had when Daichi called to tell him the news, the gray-haired young man had to hide his relief and give some fake comforting word, telling the former Karasuno captain that he didn’t had to worry, he will find someone else. Daichi thanked him before hanging up. If he knew Suga was actually kind of happy about his misfortune, how Daichi would had react. Suga couldn’t take the risk to show any feeling, he need to continue as being a supporting friend. When he move in Tokyo, Suga had taken the decision to never leave Daichi side even if they were only friend. He thought it was better than see his best friend happy without him than lose him because of something he said or done. 

Suga walked back to his room, he need to study, think about something else and not get worried about Daichi. His friend will call him when he will be able to do it, he knew Daichi will call, he just have to wait for it.  

Daichi called the next day in the afternoon, Suga was relief to hear his voice, even if it didn’t sound like usual, like if something was covering his nose

 

“Daichi!! I’m happy you called” said Suga answering the call of his friend, “my mom called me yesterday to tell me something happen, I was worried” he added with a more concern voice

“I’m sorry if I worried you” replied Daichi “I got a little...accident...during the practice”

"That’s what my mom told me, what happened”

“I received one of Ushiwaka spike”

“You what!? God it must be painful” said Suga, knowing how powerful Ushijima’s spike were

“Broken nose, light concussion and the muscle of my neck are really stiff”

“Ahh Daichi, be careful next time”

“I doubt there will be a next time” slowly said Daichi

“Why? You are not planning to stop volleyball right?” Suga was worried, volleyball was the sport that bring Daichi and Suga together and both were still loving that sport.

“Yes I am...at least in University, I might still play outside when I will get better” slowly said Daichi

“Dai...chi, what really happened...is it really an accident?” asked Suga with a worried tone remembering what Daichi had told him.

 

The gray-haired young man heard a sigh on from the other end

 

“You are right, Suga...it wasn’t an accident, he purposely aimed me and it wasn’t the first time he was doing it, it’s just the other time I was more careful, but yesterday I let my guard down”

“And Oikawa really think it’s an accident?”

“Yep he refuse to see how dangerous the guy is”

“But we need to do something, he can’t -”

“Suga! For now he can’t do anything, He doesn’t even want to listen to his best friend”

“Oh...I wish I was with you”

“Hey don’t worry about me, I’m not planning to get close to that guy anytimes soon” said Daichi on a gentle tone

“I know but…”

“No but, worry about your class...look when they will remove the bandage on my nose, I will come to Tokyo to see you”

“No!! I...I will come, it’s me who have to come”

“Suga don’t be silly”

“I will come, I have to visit my parent too”

“Well okay, see you soon than”

“Yes, see you soon”

 

Suga hung up with Daichi and look at his phone calendar, he didn’t had any major test coming soon, plus he had the upcoming Friday afternoon free, thus he decide on that day to visit is parent and injured friend. The latter would probably not expecting to see him that soon, but Suga didn’t mind, he wanted to see him, he wanted to see wit his own eyes how Daichi was going. It wasn’t the first time he had a face injury, Suga remembered when Tanaka and Daichi collided on the volleyball court during a match.

The gray-haired young man, got out of his room and advise is roommate he will be away for the week-end, he was planning to visit his parent and check on Daichi

 

“Did he call you?” asked Kuroo

“Yes…”

“How is he?”

“On the phone he sound okay, that’s why I will pay him a surprise visit

“Did he told you what happened?”

“Yes, he receive a spike from Ushijima”

“Hey! That’s the guy with the powerful spike” quickly asked Bokuto who was sitting beside Kuroo playing Call of DutyTM “

“Yes it’s him”

"That must have be painful” said Kuroo watching Bokuto being killed for the third time in a row

 

Suga repeated what Daichi had told him about his injury, leaving aside the real reason why it happened, his two roommates agreed that must have be painful, they didn’t even wanted to imagine the pain it had caused.

Suga was about to get back to his room after telling them his plan for the week,however Bokuto managed to convince him to play against him, He didn’t want to play with Kuroo since the black-haired guy was always killing him. Suga smile and agree, he needed so change to his routine and he knew he wouldn't be able to study. They play until Suga call it a night and left for his room, leaving a depress Bokuto behind. Even if Suga wasn’t playing video game a lot, he was still very observant and precise and manage to kill the former captain of Fukurodani more than he killed him.

After a quick shower, Suga got under the blanket thinking about the weekend, hoping Daichi will not get mad at him. Not that his friend will really get mad, but he would probably call him stupid for worrying about him that much.

 

*************

 

The next day, Suga left the apartment for the university as usual and came back not too long before 2pm. He quickly grabbed his bag before heading for the train station in taxi.He had booked his seat the day after he has spoken to Daichi. He took place in the wagon next to the window. Three hours that what he had before arriving to Sendai station, Suga figure he could sleep a little bit. He might not have made a lot of heavy physical activities, but sitting all day listening to a boring teacher was quite tiring.It didn’t took long for Suga to fell asleep once he was seated in the train. The train movement appeased him. When he woke-up two station before his own, he felt refresh and ready to take the world. Once the train stop, he took his small bags and got off walking to the taxi. He could have called his parent to asked them to pick him up at the station, but he also wanted to surprise them too. He hoped in the first taxi he saw and ten minutes later, he was in front of his parents house.

He knocked once on the door before opening it:

 

“I’m home!!” said Suga getting inside the house.

“Koushi?! Is that you” asked his mother quickly coming toward the entrance.

“Hi mom” he said with a wide smile “Surprise!”

“Oh dear! Why you didn't tell us, we could have come to pick you up” replied Mrs. Sugawara hugging her son.

“Haha I know, but I really wanted to surprise you” replied the young man embracing his mother.

Hearing the sound of his son voice, Mr. Sugawara also came to greet him petting him on the shoulder and asking about how his class where going.

“Ah honey, let him go put his bag in his room before your interrogation” said Mrs. Sugawara looking at her son with a warm smile.

Koushi’s father smile and lift his hands before walking away to go in the living room leaving his son going to his room.

The gray-haired young man walked in his room and looked around, nothing has changed since he had move out for the university. The promotional poster made by Yachi was still on the wall next to the commemorative picture from when they won the prefecture tournament against Shiratorizawa. He looked at the framed picture and smile. Those were good times, time he didn't really about anything other than school and volleyball, time were he thought he would always stay here in the city were he was born. Time he began to develop feeling for his best friend.

Suga looked at the time, it was still early but too late to got see Daichi, the young man decide to wait the next day for that, like this his friend will have the full day to call him a idiot for worrying for nothing. Instead he got to the family room to talk with his mother who was watching some drama on the TV next to his father who was reading the latest novel from his favorite author. Mr Sugawara was questioning his son about school from time to time and his son was answering him, talking about his class and his roommate.

Time to get to bed came, Suga took a quick shower before getting under the blanket. Thinking about what he will say the Daichi the next morning.

 

The next day, Suga woke up with some difficulty, wondering where he was, before realizing he was at his parents home. He look at the ceiling, blinked and rubbed his eyes before stretching his arms yawning and mentally cursing his habit to wake up early. It was not even 6am and he was already awake even if he didn't had too he tried to fell back asleep without success.

Since there was no point to say in the bed no that he was fully awake, the young man pushed back his blanket and got out of his bed before walking to the bathroom and wash the remaining trace of sleep out of his face.

He look at his reflection in the mirror, wondering if he will even grow  bear or if he will forever keep his baby face. He chuckled thinking about all the trouble Asahi had in high school cause of the bear he had. The younger students was often afraid of him.

After finishing up his morning routine, Suga got dressed and get in the kitchen where he started preparing his breakfast.

His father was at the dining table drink his coffee while reading the journal, which made Suga smile, this was the type of thing he missed from his home when he was in Tokyo.  

Mr. Sugawara saw his son smiling and asked why he was smiling, the latter simply replied that it was good to be at home. The old man smile back and said it was good to see him too back at home, even if it was only for a few days.

After finishing eating, Suga look at the time, it was still a bit early to go see Daichi, but he could still leave now and pay a visit to Karasuno hoping to see the volleyball club member.

He wanted to see how his kouhai were going and meet the new team member. He was curious about how Ennoshita was dealing with the job of captain. Hopefully he didn’t had too much hard time.

Suga got his phone and key in his room and left in direction of his old high school, meeting familiar faces on the way.

Arriving in front of the building that was once his high-school he got hit by a wave of nostalgia, he could clearly see his younger self coming to school with Daichi later Asahi joined them. He was lost in his thoughts when someone collided with him. He turn around about to apologize when he hear someone yelling:

“HINATA DUMBASS LOOK WHERE YOU ARE RUNNING!!”

Seeing Kageyama  his junior made him smile, he didn’t have to look, he knew how run into him

 

“Sugas-senpai!!” said an overly excited Hinata

“Goodmorning Hinata!” said Suga ruffling his kouhei orange hair

“Coming to see the practice!!” asked the little decoy

“Haha no, I’m on my way to go see Daichi” reply suga with a warm smile

Noticing the disappointed look on Hinata’s face, Suga patted him on the head promising he will come next time he will visit his parent. Hinata’s smile reappeared and made a pinky promises with his senpai before running toward the setter. Watching the little orange-haired running away, Suga couldn’t help but noticed a expression of jealousy into Kageyama eyes.

Suga wave at the black-haired setter before walking away, wondering if this expression was for him or Hinata.

_“Maybe they are dating”_ thoughts the young man while walking to his friend house.

Once in front of Daichi house, Suga took a deep breath before going to ring the bell. He expected to be scolded by his friend.

After ringing the bell three time with no response, Suga figure no one was home and was about to take his leave, when he hear the door opening behind him

“Suga what the hell are you doing here?” asked a surprise Daichi

“I told I would come to visit you when I will visit my parent right? So here I am” sais Suga spreading his arm

“I seriously didn’t thought is would be that soon” reply Daichi scratching his head “Wait a minute, you didn’t came this soon just to check up on me right?” he asked with a suspicious tone

“No,no, no, not at all” quickly replied Suga shaking his hands in front of him, hoping Daichi will believe him.

Daichi let out a sigh, he knew Suga was only there to check out on him, but there was no point to scold him for that. His friend was there to see how he was going after the his accident and that the only this he should focus on.

Daichi smile and invite his friend inside his home.

“Your parents are not here?” asked the grey-haired young man surprise to see hi friend alone

“Kicked them out of the house, they were both annoyingly worried even if I kept telling them I was find” answered Daichi with a sigh

“They are you parents , of course they would be worried, it could have been worst, you are lucky you only get a broken nose.”

“I know, but I was getting too much attention and it end-up getting on my nerve, they will be back tomorrow afternoon”

Daichi lead his friend in the living room, he asked his friend if he wanted something to drink, he was about to prepare some tea, Suga gladly accepted the offer. The former captain of Karasuno told his friend to take a seat in the living-room while he was preparing the tea.

Suga sat on the couch nervous, it wasn’t the first time he was visiting his friend house, but now for some reason he couldn’t explain, he was feeling anxious about the fact he was alone with his friend. He was scared to say something he didn’t want to, he was afraid Daichi realized that he had feeling for him, he didn’t want the thing to change between them, he wanted everything tsay they way they were. He rather see Daichi happy without him and lose him just cause he was selfish.

The gray-haired young man, waited nervously that his friend come back with the tea, he tried to think about something else, he look around the room looking at the picture, on of them was the commemorative  picture they took when they won the Miyagi tournament. They were young and happy, it was good time.

Look closely at the picture and saw the light bruise on Daichi cheek, bruised he got after colliding with Tanaka. Suga still clearly remember the moment, his heart stopped beating when it happen and was relief when he saw his friend coming back with the team. If everyone was happy to see their captain back, Suga was happy to see the one he loved from afar back. His feeling for his friend was already blooming for a long time and he didn’t knew what to do with them at the time and still don’t quite sure now. The only think he know is that he have to hide them as much as he can.

Daichi came back with a kettle of tea, cup and little cake and saw Suga looking at the picture and smile.

 

“This was good times” he said to his friend posing the kettle the cups and the plate of cake on the low table.

“Yes it was” slowly replied Suga wondering what will happen now

“Everything is good?” asked Daichi

“Yea, I was just thinking about what you would do now, you know cause of you accident…”

“Don’t worry about that” cut off Daichi

“But…”

“Suga, I understand your concern and I really appreciate it,I rather don’t think about it now, at least as long as Ushiwaka is in the team. To tell you the truth, I’m more concern about Oikawa safety…” said Daichi with painful smile thinking about could happen to the former Seijo captain.

“Daichi, I know you are worried about Oikawa, but you should focus on your recovery and your future for now and let time decide what to do with Oikawa’s fate” said Suga, knowing it wasn’t like him to not be concern about some in trouble.  It’s not that he wasn’t concern at all, from what his friend had told him the former captain of Shiratorizawa was jealous and manipulative, only God knew what he could do to Oikawa, but he was more worried about Daichi and didn’t want to see his friend put himself into any danger. Ushiwaka already badly injured him and Suga had the feeling he could do worse if Daichi was peeking his nose into his relation with Oikawa.

Daichi smile, knowing that his friend just didn’t wanted to see him injured more and promised him to not get into trouble and stay away from Oikawa and Ushijima until thing get resolved.

Daichi knew Suga was worry about him so he decide to make him laugh a little.

"Suga do you know what I want the most right now" asked Daichi with a really serious tone

"What?" reply Suga wondering what wanted his friend

"Scratch my nose... it's been itchy since this morning" said Daichi bearing a pained expression

Suga blinked his eyes and start laughing until his ribs hurt.

After that, the two friends talked about their school and their classes, how it was at school. Daichi question Suga about how Kuroo and Bokuto were as roommates. Suga laugh saying they were noisy but he didn’t mind since it was entertaining.

They talked a little bit more, Suga carefully avoid any subject that could be lead to the end of the relation Daichi had with Michimiya, he rather talk about good moment than sad one.

Then came time for Suga to leave and promise Daichi to comeback soon, Daichi told him the next time it will be him that will make the trip. Suga tried to argue, but his friend didn’t want to hear anything.

Suga waved goodbye to his friend telling him he will call him once he get to back to Tokyo.

 

**************

 

Daichi watched Suga walking away, his friend just left his house to go back to his parent house where he was passing the weekend. When he saw him on the porch of his door, Daichi was half-surprise to see him. He knew Suga was worried about his accident during the volleyball training, so he knew he would come to see him soon, however he didn’t expected to see hi friend the same week.  Even if Daichi wanted to scold Suga for being a worrywart, the former captain of Karasuno volleyball team was still happy to see his friend. Not that he didn’t had any other, but Suga present always reassured him. He knew he could rely on the gray-haired young man.

Once he was back alone, he had plenty of time to think about Suga’s visit. Yes he could rely on him, he knew his friend would always be there for him, they knew each other really well, Suga was his best friend the friend Daichi could tell everything to. Suga was the first one to know him and Michimiya was dating and the first to know when this relation ended. They knew pretty much everything about each other and yet, Daichi felt like if Suga was nervous today, like if he was hiding something.

Each time Daichi wanted to bring up the subject, Suga was quick to talk about something else, carefully avoiding some topic. Which made Daichi even more curious, why Suga would want to hide something from him. When he realized that Suga didn’t want to talk about certain topic, Daichi didn’t try to know more and let the conversation flowing like in their high-school day.

He was happy to see his friend had adjusted to his Tokyo life, he was happy to know he wasn’t alone, that he had people around him. Seeing Suga laughing while talking about Kuroo and Bokuto, made Daichi happy, but also a little bit jealous, he wished he could have be in Tokyo with Suga, if only he didn’t got scouted by his current university, he would have probably follow suga to Tokyo, even if he risked to ended his relation with Michimiya sooner. Now that he was thinking about it, it didn’t really matter since their relation would have ended anyway. All this cause of one thing the girl said.

Michimiya was a nice girl, strong and confident. She did her best to lead Karasuno volleyball girl team. Daichi saw in her an girl that knew what she wanted and who was ready to work hard to get it. She was pleasant for the eyes and really cute when she was blushing. Daichi couldn’t help but fell for her. Michimiya knew how much Daichi cared about his friend  and understand that he was disappointed when Suga moved for Tokyo. However one day, she said something about Suga in front of her friends, she said that under his good boy friendly impression, Suga was really sly and it was hard to trust him. This was something Daichi didn’t like and even if she didn’t probably meant it, she was probably scared Daichi would end-up following Suga in tokyo and leave her behind, even if she apologized right away after saying it, for Daichi it was enough to break up with her. He was afraid she would say those thing in Suga’s face and didn’t want that to happen, he knew his friend would be hurt and it’s the last thing he wanted.

Daichi knew Suga, he knew he wasn’t sly, he knew he was the most kind hearted person he knew. It was always fun to be around Suga, like Oikawa said once, Suga was refreshing, but even if Daichi knew Suga very well, he couldn’t think of why the latter seemed nervous today. Maybe it was just Daichi he got the wrong idea, he did scolded him after all when he was him this morning.

 

 _“Maybe I could ask him over the phone”_ he thought, thinking it might be easier to get answer from his friend if they weren’t talking face to face “ _or just ask him the next time I see him...oh well_ ”

 

Daichi shrugged his shoulders and walked to his room, he wanted to take a nap, his head was slowly starting to kill him and he could feel his heartbeat in his broken nose. He couldn't wait for his broken nose to heal, while it was less painful than the first day, it was still hurting him. His doctor told him he his nose might hurt for a few weeks and warn him to be careful after, to not receive any hard hit on it.

Those words sealed Daichi future, he knew he wouldn't be able to play volleyball anymore, the risk of receiving a ball in the face why high and he have to avoid that. Now he didn’t knew what to do anymore, the only thing he knew is that is volleyball career was now over cause of some psycho. He could have talk about it with Suga, but he knew he would have worries the latter even more. So instead of thinking about his unknown future, he decide to focus on the present, hoping life will be good on him for now one.

When he woke-up from his nap, he saw that he had received message text from his ex-girlfriend. Michimiya heard about his accident and she was asking how he was going. Daichi replied he was okay even if it was still a bit painful. Soon as he had put down his smartphone on the night table, he heard a notification sound

 

Michimiya: _“Want me to come ov_ er?”

Daichi: _“Thanks but I’m okay”_

Michimiya: _“Are you sure? Is your parent home?”_

Daichi: “ _Yes, Yui, I’m sure and no my parent are not home”_

Michimiya: _“But I really don’t mind”_

Daichi: _“I’m okay, you don’t have to worry about it, and anyway if there is anything I just have to call them and they will be there right aw_ ay”

Michimiya: _“Okay then, but if there is anything I can do, feel free to ask okay”_

Daichi: _"Okay"_

Daichi: _"Bye"_

Michimiya: _”Bye bye xxx”_

 

After reading the last message from Michimiya, Daichi looked at his phone and thought it was a good thing he didn’t accept her offer. Sure he wouldn’t mind some company, but not her.

 

“I could call Suga and ask him to come over and eat dinner with me” he said to himself “Oh but maybe he want to eat with his parents, that’s why he is in town after all”

 

Daichi scratched the back of his head and still decide to give his friend a call, the worst answer he call have it’s a no after all.

 

“Daichi?!” said Suga picking up his smartphone

“Hey I was wondering what you was doing for dinner?”

“Oh I have to see with my parent, but I feel like my mom is making curry, the house smell like curry”

“Ah really…”

 

Suga could hear the disappointment in his friend voice

 

“Is everything is alright” he asked

“Yes, yes” quickly replied Daichi “It’s just that I was wondering if you could come over”

“...”

“Suga?”

“Wait I go see what my mom is doing”

 

Daichi could heard Suga moving around his room and opening his bedroom door. He hear him walk to the kitchen. He his friend asking to his mom if Daichi could come eat with them, his parent wasn’t home and he didn’t feel like eating alone

 

“ _That’s not what I said_ ” thought Daichi listening to the conversation

 

Daichi hear Mrs. Sugawara say that wasn’t a problem and even propose to go pick him up

 

“Thanks mom” heard Daichi before Suga comeback to him “Daichi, get ready my father gonna come to pick you up”

“Suga…”

“Don’t mind, don’t mind, they will be happy to see you, it’s gonna be like when we were in high-school”

“Guess there is not point of trying to refused…”

“Nope my dad is on the way”

“Okay, I’m coming over” sighted Daichi before hanging up”

 

The black-haired young man walk to his room to get his pain killer and then wait for his friend father to come to pick him up.

Once he got it the car, he thanks Mr. Sugawara and added that he could have walk to their home

 

“It’s okay son” replied Mr Sugawara “I rather picking you up than letting you walk around with that injury”

 

Daichi thanks him once again and did the rest of the ride in silence.

 

“We are here” said Mr. Sugawara opening the front door

 

 

Mrs. Sugawa came to greet Daichi followed by her son

By the look Daichi gave him, Suga knew the latter was a little bit annoyed by the situation.

 

“Going in my room while waiting it’s ready” said Suga to his parents, dragging Daichi behind him.

“Okay dear” replied Mrs Sugawara with a smile

 

The two friends were now in suga’s room chatting, while waiting for the diner to be ready

 

“It’s not really what I had planned” said Daichi

“I know, but I figure it would be better for you to get out of the house”

“...Thanks...I guess”

“Haha don’t have to thanks me, really, we are friend…”

“Still want to thank you for going out of your way, you could have a dinner alone with your parents if I didn’t called”

“Stop worrying about it, tell me how is your nose instead...still itchy?”

“Haha no, it’s okay”

 

The boys continued talking until they hear Mrs. Sugawara call them for diner. During the diner, Suga’s parent question Daichi about his university and how he was going despite his injury. Not long after diner once the dishes was clean. Suga walked back Daichi, the latter assure he would be okay, but his friend didn’t wanted to walk alone in the night.

 

On their way decide to ask Suga why he seemed nervous earlier instead of waiting to ask him over the phone.

 

“I look nervous to you” asked Suga

“A little yes”

“Oh...maybe cause I was afraid to ask you thing that you wouldn’t want to answer”  answered Suga shrugging his shoulder

 

Daichi wasn’t convinced, but he rather not asked more, he knew Suga and knew it wasn’t always a good idea to push him to say something.

Suga accompanied Daichi to his house, wished him a good night and then walk back to his own home.

On his way back to his parent home, Suga cursed himself for worrying so much about Daichi, he was sure his friend didn’t bought the explanation he gave him. Sooner or later, Daichi will realize by himself what is making his friend so nervous. _“Maybe I should tell him...it’s Daichi I’m sure he will understand, maybe he will just brush it off and laugh_ ” thought Suga.

 

The gray-haired young man left for Tokyo after passing some times with his parents.  Back to the apartment he was sharing with Kuroo and Bokuto, his two roommates questioned him about how Daichi was going. Suga patiently answered them, he knew they were also worries about the former captain of Karasuno and had no reason to hide them the fact Daichi wasn’t sure if he would go back to play volleyball, despite the fact his doctor would be against it.

 

“He should listen to his doc” said Bokuto “I mean..I know it’s suck since he loved playing but is it really worth it?”

 

Suga smile at the former captain of Fukurodani, him he is normally always excited, now was really serious about Daichi future.

 

“I’m sure Daichi will choose what is the best from him, he already start considering his choice of career outside volleyball” Suga could see the relief in Bokuto eyes “and I’m sure he will appreciate your concern” he added

 

After continuing chatting a little, Suga walk to his room and started to get ready to go to bed, right before heading to bed, he received a message texte for Daichi thanking him for his visit, even if he should worried so much he still appreciate that fact that he came to check on him.

Suga smile, maybe he was worrying too much, but Daichi was still grateful for his visit and that was the only thing that was important.


End file.
